The Newcomer: Life After the Meterex
by horselovr91
Summary: Sonic finally decided to go out with Amy after they defeated the Meterex.  Another hedgehog is found in the forest and she is hurt.  What does Shadow think of the newcomer?  Sonamy, Shadowand someone else:, rougexknucklesxtikal creamxtails. Amynew power
1. The Date

**CHAPTER 1-THE DATE**

While resting after finally defeating the meterex is where the story takes place…

Cream and Amy were walking down the street of Station Square when they passed a lemonade stand.

"Amy, do you want some lemonade?" asked Cream.

"No, thanks," replied Amy. "I'm going on a date with Sonic; he actually said yes. FINALLY!! So I need to look my best."   
"You already do," commented Cream.

Amy then said, "Oh my gosh, look at the time!! I'm supposed to meet Sonic at the entrance to the park in 20 minutes!!"

"Alright, bye Amy! Have fun!" yelled Cream as she watched Amy run down the street to her house.

Sonic decided to get there a little early so he could get himself ready.

"I hope Amy gets here soon so I could just get this over with," said Sonic to himself. But, Sonic knew deep inside that he was excited for this date. All of a sudden, Amy jumped in front of him.

"HI SONIC!!!" Amy said while giving him a huge bear hug.

"UGH!! Amy, I c-can't b-breath-e."

"Oops, sorry Sonic," said Amy while giggling. Sonic then noticed what Amy was wearing. It wasn't her usually red dress, but a beautiful outfit. She wore a short, purple skirt with yellow streaks going sideways and a beautiful light purple shirt. (This was seen on Sonic X, in case you wanted to know ) Her hair grew just below her shoulders and was absolutely stunning. When Sonic saw Amy his jaw dropped down to the floor, literally.

"Amy, you look….amazing," Sonic stuttered. Sonic decided to keep an open mind about Amy. He really liked Amy a lot, he just thought that she could sometimes get a bit annoying. He also didn't want Knuckles and Shadow to know because he would never hear the end of it.

"Um, Sonic, you're starting to drool," said Amy while laughing.

Sonic blushing while saying, "What, where, where'd that come from. What are you talking about, I'm just hungry, and it might be raining, and, and, and…"

Amy looked up at a perfectly blue cloudless sky and laughed. "What are you talking about, it's beautiful outside."

"Well, I'm hungry!! How about you? Let's go!" Sonic said trying to change the subject. Amy just laughed.

Sonic and Amy decided to have lunch at Chilidogs Galore, much to Amy's surprise. (ya right) Sonic ordered chilidogs, of course, and Amy ordered a Caesar salad. As they ate, Sonic couldn't stop looking at Amy, but kept acting all cool. He couldn't get all mushy or anything, he thought. That would just blow his cover. After they ate, they went for a walk together back towards the park.

Amy starting talking to Sonic about her day, what she loves doing, etc.

"Sonic, don't you just love the chaos? They are soooo adorable!!" Amy exclaimed. She looked at Sonic to see his reaction, but Sonic only had a blank stare while he was looking ahead of him.

"Sonic, are you listening to a word I am saying?" questioned Amy kinda annoyed.

"Umm, yeah of course." Sonic gestured.

"Then what did I just say?" Amy asked.

"Um, you said that you, um, love, um, candy?" Sonic said. Amy just rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground. Sonic was actually thinking about how he was going to tell Amy that he liked her. He didn't want to do it at a bad time cause he didn't want to ruin their relationship. A moment of silence occurred and Sonic decided that now was the best time. He stopped walking and Amy looked at him confused. He took one of Amy's hands and said, "Amy, I do like you."

They both started walking again, both blushing, but holding hands. Neither one knew what to say to break the awkward silence. Then Sonic spilled, "Amy, please, please, please do not, I repeat, do not tell Knuckles or Shadow about this. If you do I'll be the laughi………..

Amy just watched him talk, not really listening, completely zoned out. Just watching his lips move up and down. Then said, "Yeah, yeah, I won't say a thing." She was just happy, he liked her. That was good enough for her. Inside she was jumping around with joy. She wanted to tell the whole world, but she promised Sonic she wouldn't until he was comfortable enough for everyone to know.

"Hey, lovebirds," said a dark voice behind them. Sonic turned around and slowly said, "What did you just say?" "I said, hey lovey, dovey, dovey birds," replied Shadow with a sly grin. Sonic stormed at Shadow. All Amy saw left was a blue and gold ball go flying into the distance.

"Well, that lasted long," Amy said sarcastically. "They always leave me behind, always. Hmph." Amy went to go sit down under a nearby tree waiting for Sonic to come back.

Suddenly, Amy heard a cracking sounds in the bushes. Amy was getting nervous because it was starting to become dark outside.

"Hello?" yelled Amy. "Hello. Whoever is doing this it's not funny and I am not scared…nope not scared on bit…aaaagh, show yourself!!!" Amy pleaded.

Amy looked behind the bushes and saw a cave. GULP…she slowly walked forward. She could hear the crunching of leaves under her feet. Then, she heard someone yell, "AMY!!!"


	2. The Newcomer

Hope you guys enjoy this chappy. Let me know what ya'll think and give me some feedback (if you want, I'm not making you, but it would be nice)  hehe, anyway, here it is!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy must have jumped at least twenty feet into the air when she heard her name. "AHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed.

"Amy, what's wrong!" Sonic yelled. Amy ran towards Sonic and hugged him with all of her might.

"Amy, don't st-art making a hab-b-b-it out of sque-e-e-zing me to death!" Sonic stuttered. "Oh, sorry Sonic." Amy said while blushing lightly.

Sonic gave her a weird look while saying, "Ookay, anyway. Sorry about leavin you like that, I had to straighten things out with Shadow, if ya know what I mean." He said while grinning and nudging her with his elbow. Amy lightly laughed and rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, there was a light moan coming from the cave that Amy was at. Sonic and Amy quickly turned towards the cave and starred at it wide-eyed. Amy silently gulped.

"Um, Sonic, what was that?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, let's go look!" Sonic said.

"But something dangerous could be in there!" Amy exclaimed.

"Quiet down Amy!! If that something was dangerous, I'll make sure that he knows who's more powerful" Sonic said giving his million dollar grin. Amy just nodded and smiled. Slowly, Sonic crept into the cave with Amy right on his tale. Amy slightly shivered at the change of temperature inside the cave from the warm, sunny outside temperature. Then, Amy gasped as she pointed at something in the shadows of the cave. As the walked closer, they noticed that it was a female hedgehog. The strange hedgehog seemed to be unconscious. There was a little bit of blood on her forehead and scraps and bruises all along her body.

"What in the world, the poor thing," Amy gasped while bending down to touch it.

"She's unconscious and hurt, we should take her back to the nurse to get help," Sonic advised. And Amy agreed. As Sonic picked the female hedgehog up as gently as possible, Amy asked, "I wonder what happened to her. Maybe she was attacked by someone and left in the cave to die!" Sonic nodded his head in agreement and grabbed onto Amy.

"Hang on Amy. We need to get to the hospital quickly!" Sonic said. Amy nodded and jumped onto his back just before he took off at the speed of light.

When they finally got to the hospital, Sonic gave the female hedgehog to one of the doctors and the doctor took her to the back. As Sonic and Amy waited for some news from the doctor, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tikal, and Shadow walked in the door with a worried expression on their faces (except for Shadow, he just came along because he was dragged in by Tails). "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were walked down the street when we say you running past us towards the hospital, so we were worried that something had happened to Amy or something because she was with you," Tails exclaimed. However, he soon got a confused look on his face when he saw Amy sitting right next to Sonic.

Knuckles also looked at Amy and said, "What's going on!? We came because we thought Amy was hurt, but she's right there."

Amy stood up and said, "We are here because we found a female hedgehog in the forest in a cave. She was unconscious and hurt badly, so we rushed her to the hospital. Everyone, besides Sonic, Amy, and Shadow (he was just standing in the corner against the wall with his arms crossed) exclaimed, "OHH!!"

Well, that's a relief because I was really worried that you were hurt, Amy," Tikal said. Amy just smiled and said, "Well I'm not, but the other hedgehog might be. I hope she's okay." Suddenly, the doctor came into the room and said, "Well, she seems to be okay, just a might beat up. She should be able to leave tomorrow morning. We want to keep her overnight just to make sure she didn't have any head trauma. However, you can come see her if you want, she is awake now." With that, Shadow started to walk out of the hospital, but Tails grabbed his arm and said, "Oh no you don't. It's not going to kill you just to say hi and see how she's feeling."

Shadow then said, "Um, it might. Why do I need to see her anyway. It's not like she even knows who I am."

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate the company. She might not have a family or friends you know. If she did, then they would have saved her," Tails pointed out.

"Fine," Shadow sighed as he was drug into the room with the others. Once everyone walked into the room, Amy and Sonic got a better look at what the hedgehog looked like (the hedgehog was pretty dirty, and Sonic and Amy were paying more attention more to her injuries, so they didn't really notice what she looked like). The other hedgehog strangely had shiny gold fur. Her hair was blue with yellow streaks and was down to the middle of her back. She had gold eyes and was the same slim size as Amy. She turned her head towards the door as she heard it being opened and looked at the group before her.

"Um, who are you?" she asked the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did ya'll like it??? Now, all you have to do it push that little button at the bottom of the screen. THANKS!!!


	3. The Meeting

Sonic and Amy walked in first followed by Tikal, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, and lastly, Shadow. Everyone stood at the foot of the bed, while Shadow stood in the corner watching the other hedgehog (with his arms crossed, of course). Sonic and Amy walked towards the bed that held the other hedgehog and Amy said, "Hi, my name is Amy. Sonic," she said while pointing towards Sonic, "and I found you in that dirty cave back at the park. You were hurt pretty bad so we brought you to the hospital."

Sonic smiled warmly at the other hedgehog and said, "How are you feeling?"

The hedgehog said, "I'm doing a lot better, thanks for your help. My name is Lilliana, but you can call be Lilly for short. Who are you all?" she said while looking at the rest of the group. Everyone then introduced themselves one by one. Lilly smiled at them all and then looked at the corner of her room at Shadow. He was watching her with intense eyes. "Um, who are you?" Lilly asked Shadow. He just continued to stare at her, not making any indication of speaking. Amy then decided to say, "That's Shadow. He doesn't really talk too much." Lilly nodded her head and looked away from Shadow, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his stare. Lilly then starting talking to the rest of the group, but Shadow never faltered his stare. He couldn't understand why he was staring at her. He had never felt this kind of an emotion, except towards Maria. He would definitely have to think about this rekindled emotion.

"Oh man, I got to get going. I need to make sure the Master Emerald is safe," Knuckles said while headed towards the door.

"Ya, I should probably get going to. I'll see you tomorrow," Tikal said. Tails, Cream soon followed after.

"Well Sonic, we should head back home now. I'll come by tomorrow Lilly, okay?" Amy said.

"Ya, that's fine, I'll be here," Lilly said with a big smile. Amy and Sonic then smiled and waved as the headed out the door. Shadow, however, was still in the room. Lilly saw him there and smiled. She noticed that he hadn't said a word the whole time his been here. She decided that she'll try to get a few words out of him. "So, Shadow, are you and Sonic brothers? You kinda look alike!"

"No, Faker and I aren't related at all," Shadow said with no expression.

"Faker?"

"Ya, that's just what I've called him since we met."

"That's a pretty strange nickname." Shadow then grunted. A few minutes of silence passed, then Shadow asked, "What happened to you in the cave?"

"I don't really remember how I got there. All I know is I've been there for a loooong time. It's really hard to find something to eat, so I've just been eating lots of berries. I'm trying to remember my past, but it's just not coming to me." She responded.

"Why didn't you just leave the cave and ask someone for help?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't know anyone. I just felt safer in the cave for some reason." She said.

Shadow nodded his head. He then asked, "What about your family?" Lilly's eyes then darkened with fear and sadness. The emotions mixed together and formed something that resembled anger. "I'd rather not talk about. It hurts too much. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Shadow then thought, _"she seems to be full of secrets, just like me."_

"I feel as if there is something out there to get me. Something terrible happened to my family and I intend to avenge them. I just don't know how. I don't even remember how I got to the cave, so I don't know where to start." Lilly said with loads of emotion. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

Shadow then walked towards Lilly and slightly brushed his hand against hers. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here. If you want, I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities." Shadow said, trying to cheer up the distressed hedgehog.

Lilly then started to smile at Shadow and said, "Thank you so much. That means a lot to me." Shadow just nodded his head, not knowing what else to do. He then walked over to the chair and sat down in it. He put his feet up on another chair and got comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"I'm going to stay here with you, if that is alright. I want to make sure nothing happens to you." Shadow said in a low voice. "_What am I doing?_" he thought.

"I would really like that, thank you so much," Lilly said, also in a low voice. She laid her head back on the pillow and her eyes slowly started to droop.

"_Why I am doing this. This isn't like me. I better not be turning into a softy like Faker"_ Shadow thought to himself. _"But she seems different that anyone else that I've met. I think I might actually like being around this girl."_ With that, he also laid he head back on the chair and went to sleep.


End file.
